


Rainy Confessions

by Ariendean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kuroo and Yaku make me weak, M/M, i cant tag sorry mate, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariendean/pseuds/Ariendean
Summary: Tetsurou never expected to fall in love with Morisuke until these random feelings came out of nowhere. It was at the end of their first year when he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the shorter person. He wasn’t able to tell him though, so instead he left it to making fun of and playfully fighting with Morisuke. There have been times where he tried to flirt, but he was just too dumbfounded to do it right. He’s tried recently, but Morisuke’s stupidly cute face was a distraction making him stutter and become flustered.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rainy Confessions

Tetsurou felt awkward with his newfound feelings. He never would have expected to claim feelings for someone, let alone it being a guy. And that guy being one of his best friends and best teammates. Morisuke Yaku, number three, the best libero he’s ever had apart from Shibayama, aggressive yet caring, and attractive. Very. Attractive.

Tetsurou never expected to fall in love with Morisuke until these random feelings came out of nowhere. It was at the end of their first year when he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the shorter person. He wasn’t able to tell him though, so instead he left it to making fun of and playfully fighting with Morisuke. There have been times where he tried to flirt, but he was just too dumbfounded to do it right. He’s tried recently, but Morisuke’s stupidly cute face was a distraction making him stutter and become flustered.

Second year was the hardest he’s ever had to go through. Every day, every night, it was constant thoughts about things he could do with Morisuke. Hold hands, hug everyday when they saw eachother, cuddle on the couch or in bed. His favorite thought was how they would kiss, though knowing Morisuke, it would be hard to try that since he isn’t one to have space invaded. He even thought of writing notes, texting him while he was asleep, or just coming out with it.

But he was too much of a wimp for that.

Third year, he started to die down on his feelings. He felt lost knowing he would never be able to love Morisuke. It was his last year, and Yaku was planning on going away to Russia to play for their volleyball team. He wasted his love away for nothing, and he knew if he confessed now it would just be useless. So, he just gave up. And that was that.

——

“Hey, Kuroo.” Tetsurou look over his shoulder as they were changing out of their uniforms from volleyball practice. Morisuke was looking at him with his beautifully large brown eyes, which he almost zoned out in. He shook his head lightly and turned to him.

“Yeh? Do you need me to tie your shoes again?” He grinned, knowing it annoyed Morisuke. Morisuke only huffed and threatened to kick him. “No, I was wondering if you had an umbrella. It’s expected to rain later and if you catch a cold for being stupid, I’ll force you on the bench myself.” Tetsurou threw his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t worry, Yaku-chan. I’ll take care of myself, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” The shorter just gave a frown and sighed, giving up. They both packed up their things, and left the locker room and locked it up for the day. They went their separate ways, and said goodbye.

Tetsurou went to the bus stop, not feeling up to walking home if it did start to rain. He was also tired, but that was perfectly fine. He sat on the bench, and waited. It felt like he was waiting for minutes, probably an hour. He was distracted in his phone, not realizing it was raining. He just sat there, staring out, and feeling stupid. Of course the bus didn’t come, because why would a bus drive in the rain. And another of course, he didn’t bring an umbrella. Morisuke was going to kill him, probably literally.

“I can just wait till the rain stops.” He thought, but it didn’t stop. He was starting to get cold and wet because of the wind. He didn’t want to walk in case of a bad accident with many possibilities that could happen. He knew it was stupid to just stay out somewhere, knowing it would rain. He was going to take the bus to stay out of the rain, but it seemed to of come sooner than expected. He sighed and just looked down. His phone was dying, so no point to call anyone. He would just have to wait.

——

A few minutes, maybe another hour, have passed and nothing stopped. He was curled up against the bench area wall, trying to keep warm. Loud splashes of footsteps starting to come over and he looked up. Morisuke was running to him with and umbrella, face obviously upset. Tetsurou was just too happy to be saved to care about the scolding he would get from the other. Morisuke finally made it over and started to pant.

“You.. fucking.. idiot.” He bent down to catch his breath and finally stood straight. Tetsurou stood up and smiled. “Glad to see someone cares for me~” Morisuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I told you to of brought an umbrella, but did you listen?”

“No.”

“Exactly.” Morisuke handed the umbrella over to Tetsurou to hold, and offered to take the taller to his place. He agreed to stay over, and they both set off to the warm building.

They stood close to keep warm and safe from the wind. It wasn’t that strong, but Tetsurou kept making jokes about Morisuke blowing away in the wind if he “didn’t have a big string guy to keep him safe”. That only resulted in him getting a kick to the ass. He helped in pain, but snickered afterwards. It was nice to have Morisuke around. Really nice..

Tetsurou felt sad, thinking about his given up feelings for the other. He wanted to tell him, but he just didn’t know how. He sighed, which made the shorter look over. “What’s your problem?” Tetsurou shrugged and didn’t really speak. He was given a stern look, and the shorter grabbed him forcing them both at a stop.

“Okay, Dumbass. Something is bothering you, and I want to know. No excuses or I kick you again.” Tetsurou just stared and looked away. He sighed again, and just decided to explain.

“I’m in love with you.” Morisuke’s eyes widened, and Tetsurou continued to explain before the other could speak. “I have been for almost three years. I just.. I found you really attractive and smart and cool and a lot of other things. I like your personality and you’re the only person who listens to me when I need it. Kenma isn’t really the best listener and Kai has other things to think about. So, I’ve kept my feelings closed from you scared of what would happen. And now it’s too late, you’ll be in Russia soon. We wouldn’t be able to be together if you even accepted my feelings. You don’t need to, but it just feels better to let them out.”

It was quiet. Tetsurou knew he probably messed up, he should’ve lied, but then Morisuke would’ve seen through that. He knows Tetsurou like a book, and it’s scary.

“We should,, just go.” He started to walk off, but was dragged back over. He stared down at a flustered Morisuke. He was confused, until his face was grabbed at and dragged down. Lips connected, and he just relaxed into it. It was warm and calming. They pressed up against a nearby wall to just stay connected for longer. It didn’t get heated, but they did make out a small bit. Once they pulled away, Tetsurou was really confused again.

“I like you too, Dumbass. And I’ll be able to visit you every once in awhile. I’ll even video call for you. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Tetsurou smiled. He was happy, and pulled Morisuke close into a hug. They relaxed into eachother and kissed again. It was perfect.

——

Some years later, Tetsurou never would expect to be married to the man he loved so much since high school. Morisuke had come home for good to play for the Japan National team as their libero. Now, they spent every day they could together.

Tetsurou was relaxed in bed with Morisuke pressed to his chest while sleeping. It was around 7am, but he didn’t want to wake up the other or else he would be grumpy for being woken up too early. He planted a small kiss to his head, earning a grumble. He continued to leave kisses, and Morisuke just hissed at him. Tetsurou snickered and just wrapped his arms around Morisuke. He loved him so much.

“I hope you suffocate one night.”

“Oh wow, how mean Mori.”

“Shut up, Cat Face.” Tetsurou smiled at the nickname he was given. He saw it as a compliment, and bathed in it. Morisuke scooted up to place a kiss on the corner of his lover’s mouth. The taller just relaxed against the shorter. It was warm and full of love. It was all he needed.

Morisuke tried to scoot away to make breakfast, but Tetsurou only held on longer. “Don’t gooooo.” He whined and Morisuke smacked at his face lightly. “Get up or you can starve.”

Tetsurou let go and sat up. “Your words wound me.” Morisuke only rolled his eyes. “You know it’s because I love you and want you to stop being lazy.” Tetsurou faked a hurt gasp. “Ouch, Mori.”

Morisuke stuck his tongue out and left the room. Tetsurou got up to shower and put on clean clothes. He knew this was a great life, and it would only get better if he had Morisuke in his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, and stay around if you want to check out it more from me (hopefully). This is one of my favorite Nekoma rarepairs, and I just wanted to give more. Writing this made me touched starved though, lol.


End file.
